TodoDeku Omegaverse
by Psyealous
Summary: Deku has been depressed ever since his mother died, he is barely able to make any money and filling the legacy of one for all is much more difficult than it may seem. After all these troubles, he met Todorki, a strong alpha who is way out of his league. With all these no feelings bubbling up, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

-chapter 1-

There's been no one, hasn't been anyone. When my mother died, everything had become more difficult. Working job to job to earn some yen while I train relentlessly to form the legacy of one for all. Torment surely tore through me for being a omega. School also became more of a chore than something I wanted to do. Maybe I've just become depressed after not being able to hear my mothers kind voice to never stop, to keep pushing through. Well mother, I don't feel like pushing through. I hate to admit a sorrow defeat but I just can't find a way to keep going. Then that thing happened, was it to help me with its light or to apprehend me in its shadows? The son of Endavour, Todoroki Shoto. His quirk outshined every other student like the brightest star in the skies. His skin always looked so smooth and beautiful with a pale complexion. Bi-colored eyes that bored through you. Peppermint colored hair and a scent of Carmel radiating off of his clothes like a deadly toxin. Shoto caught my attention from the start yet I had never exchanged a single word with him. I'm too awkward to say anything, how could anyone say anything to that daring aurora?

I was walking along the white tiles of UA, quietly daydreaming of shoto's wrapped arms around my scathed skin. I began to turn when I shifted out of my daze to see Shoto talking to Yaoyorozi. I pinned my scrawny body against the cold wall to avoid his stare.

"So you'll go out with me?" The raven haired girl gleed. My heart pounded with the aching feeling of heartbreak. No, I must've heard wrong. Todoroki wouldn't do that, right?

"Ya, ya," he sighed. Another squeal was heard along with the sound of pencils shaking in their backpacks. My breath quivered nervously as I peeped over the wall. They were hugging each other while Shoto slightly smiled under her tight grasp. Yaoyorozi pulled away from his sweet embrace and, met with his cherry blossom lips. My back skidded against the wall creating loud squeaks as I covered my mouth to stop the whimpers from escaping the echo of my palms. My moss orbs poured waterfalls from the shores of my eyes. I truly am a fool for thinking of a even a chance between us. He's not gay, and besides, Yaoyorozi is beautiful. Way prettier than my sullen face would ever be. A thought had slithered through my head.

 _What if I killed her?_

No, I can't. It would upset him, wouldn't it? _It would be quick, he would forget it all and fall for me._ What happened if someone found out. I'd go to jail and never see Shoto again. _We would bury the body deep in the woods, no one would find it._ I was shaken to floods of waters under my eyes at this voice in my head. It was so wrong, he's happy. I can't ruin that. Yet the voice got stronger with every given day. When I'd see them giggling gleefully in the hallways the voice would come back for vengeance.

Rain pounded on the glass of my dusty windows. Occasional strikes of thunder struck the prickly grasses confidently making the ground quake. My apartment was engulfed by blackness except for the secured shadows of the moons light breaking through. I stood tall on the wooden stool as the noose swayed threateningly to my bright orbs. Life was only going downhill, these psychopathic tendencies would hurt the ones Todoroki loved. I have no family, I have no one. I could never be a hero. This is the only answer to end this sadness.

I gripped the noose nervously with my two hands and began to slip it down my neck. My chest heaved up and down, I took a single step off the wooden stool. The world was spinning, no, my world was ending. I took my last breat-

Bbbbbrinngggg

I hastily pulled off the noose and paced to the door. What bad timing for my luck. I walked over to the door and opened it to spot Todoroki standing before me outside. The concrete paving around the steps leading to my apartment. His peppermint hair was slicked back from the wet droplets coating his locks while wearing the UA uniform that gripped tightly around his muscular body perfectly. My cheeks instantly turned as red as bright cherries while sweat dripped from the sides of my forehead. Well, this is the last thing I'd wanna see before I'd die, it least.

"Hey, I saw you left some papers at UA so I wanted to return them to you," he handed me the noted white papers out of his backpack.

"Oh-h! Th-hu-thank yo-ou!" I nervously bubbled out. God, he looked hot right now. He nodded back to me with a passionate smile when suddenly his eyes shifted to the living room where my noose hung. I would've stopped him but it was already far too late. His bi-colored orbs shifted to a terrified expression, he roughly forced me out of the way and stomped to the living room. I followed behind, stuttering incoherent words of useless cover ups. He stood in front of my demise and quivered like a lost child.

"I can explain, I promise it's not what you think," I quaked. It was already too late, my plans were ruined. _But why does he look so upset?_

"Deku...were you really going to kill your self?" He bellowed out in a whisper. I struggled to comply against it. I didn't want to lie to him. I stayed silent as he stared at me with a petrified expression.

"Izuku, why didn't you tell me?" I tilted my head away from his gaze. I couldn't look into those beautiful eyes that wrenched my heart so much. He drove me mad, and it wasn't his fault. I was a weak omega, a quirkless one. This had to happen.

"I should've known," he paused, "that day, I saw you," he had a troubled tone. I glanced up to his candy cane like locks and the hot tears forming beneath his eyes.

"Wha-at d-do you mean?" I hiccuped. Todoroki took a deep breath in and out, running his slim hands through his silk hair.

"When momo had confessed that she loved me. I saw how sad you had looked, the tears wilting down your cheeks. I had no choice," tears crept down his face, "I was forced to, I knew it had hurt you," he sat down on the couch with his palm against his wet cheeks. Bright white of the lightening flashed in the window behind him.

"Who cares about how I felt. Momo is beautiful, she has such a nice body that any guy would die for." I blurted out. I was shocked that he saw me, does he know I like him? He wasn't making any sense, why care for me attempting suicide, why caring for how I felt? My head was pounding with all the confusion twirling inside.

"I-I...I" he struggled between his words which was strange for Shoto. He was always well put together and mellow.

"I-I don't like girls," my mouth hung opened with surprise. I couldn't believe it. Maybe it was slightly expected because of how he would always push away any girl who tried to get his number or go out with him. I took a seat next to him and looked into his sharp glare. So pretty and creamy, as always.

"I don't like her, I like you Izuku," I could barley make out the words, I had caught it last minute. My heart began to pound greatly, a strawberry hue melted onto my skin. No way, I misheard it of course. How could someone so perfect like this homely body. Before I could respond he rushed into a tight hug. His scathed arms fastened around my thin body. By now my cheeks were probably redder than scarlet.

"Tell me you like me too, please. Don't die for me," his words flicked off his tongue. I was losing my breath. The son of one the greatest heros was holding me, telling they adored me.

"I-I dO tOo," I flushed. I heard him laugh happily into my ear softly. Chills glided up my spine, he kissed along my jaw leading to the scarred skin of my neck, Roughly sniffing the scent gland of my neck. My omega senses began to kick in, the urge to mate and mark rushed through me killing any logical reasoning in my body. He continued to smell the scent of my vanilla skin harshly.

"Todo..." I bubbled out. His tongue drifted over to the most delicate part of my neck and began to softly suck on the area. With a sudden jolt, he dug his teeth through the skin eternally marking me. My mind oozed more to mate, to reproduce. I couldn't stop myself, I have needed this for too long. I shifted over to leave my body to his bearing. I needed more, much much more. A sudden buzz came from his phone forcing us to flinch. It had interuppted our mating, my omega burning inside me was filled with rage of the lost oppurtunity.

Todorokis eyes met with his black phone, he seemed shock, in fear. He rushed to answer it and greeted respectfully to the one on the phone. "I'll be over right away, I'm sorry father," he whimpered. For an alpha being so threatening, he was brought down. The call signified the ending with a sharp noise as he nervously scrambled back to the door.

"Where are you going?" I felt like I was about to start crying again, he was leaving once again from me. Why was he so frantic to leave?

"I'm so sorry Izuku, I'll come back soon," he made it sound like it was a lie. What was so much more important? I flopped down on the couch attempting to retrieve his carmel scent from the grey cushions. Through out the restless night, the rain cried with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since then, we remained distant. It broke my heart to smithereens as I watch him roam the halls with the beautifully charming girl, Momo. All those rainy nights, I waited in my bedroom for him to come back to me. To once again wrap me up with his carmel scent, engulfing me with his love that forces all these bitter feelings away. It's not like I wanna stay in the constant cycle of heartbreak. I'm just stuck on that night, rustling through the silk sheets with every dream of his sweet texture. I yearn for him every passing day, praying he'll come around.

I roam my way down the block to reach my rusty apartment. I slip my way through the door, rubbing my eyes in a tired daze. I locate my room, glancing at the prickly blankets draping around the chipped wood. I flopped onto my bed as I groaned grumpily. A exaggerated sigh bellowed out of my scratchy throat. I slithered back into my jilted state. Clover eyes of mine staring at the chipped ceiling with such a dull edge to it. Todoroki, that name flicked across my tongue with such serenity. Bi-locks and narrow orbs glistening with power. The strong grips yet mellow endings of his textures. I was missing every aspect of my lovely mate that seemingly, just slipped from my grasp without a trace. I could've done anything to stop it, I could've screamed for him, I could've burst into tears, tugged at his uniform, anything at all but I didn't.

 _"why didn't I?"_ I groaned out. My small body scrunched into a ball as I whimpered silently to myself. My rough palms clenched at my moss locks, tugging at them for any sort of hope or a reason for all my troubles. A intake of sharp breath gasped out of my mouth between my groans. In a weak state, I shakily tilted my head to the side showing the vulnerable sight of my neck. I ran my finger tips along the bruised area where his teeth once gashed into, I wonder if traces of his scent are left there. That one thought made a small smile creep around my face. I think about that rainy night where the clouds blocked everything from view. Yet we were our own view, his blemished muscles popping out of his shirt as my hands scrolled across. My pink lips that reached his with such desperation quivering with every movement. And that bite, god. He has to sometimes think about me, right? I shook my head against my pillow, allowing hot tears to stream down my reddening cheeks.

 _Why don't we just take care of it ourselves?_ So, they really haven't left. _We could take him for our own, right in bed with us **forever.** _I hastily pinned my back against the headboard of my bed. My breath shook in fear at myself, my eyes widened with anxiety quaking at my core. Don't let it get to you, it's nothing. _Come on, we both know how much we need them._

"No, not to todo," I called out. The voice slipped away from me. I curled back into the small comfort of a ball. I took deep breaths just like mother taught me, in and out. In and out.

"Stay calm, fear will hold you up. Don't let it take hold," She would always tell me. Memorizing the soft voice of hers soothed me. Soft dimples speckling around her cheeks and the same brown freckles scattered under her dough eyes. A buzz came from my phone on my wooden night stand. Still between calming down, I grabbed the phone quickly. My mood softened as I viewed the screen.

 _325-582-0824: Meet me at the local convenience store at 6 Pm._ My eyes blinked at the screen dumbfounded. Who the actual hell... A small glimmer of hope sparked inside of me, _is it Todoroki?_ I slapped myself attempting to brush it off. I opened up messages and typed _Who are you? Did you get a wrong number?_ 3 dots appeared in a bubble, signifying he was replying. _Please Deku, come at 6._ I questioned it but what do I have to lose? My mate is gone, I have no family or friends and I already wanna leave this Earth. So, I waited till the clock struck 6.

Time passed rather slowly for me, I was impatient to meet this strange guy. The 3 numbers blinked on the clock in a red silhouette of the black bulky box. I paced out of my room, I swiftly took my coat off the rack near the door. I walked outside, the store was only a few minutes away so there was no need to drive. With every tap of my shoes on the cracked concrete, bad vibes were sent up my spine. My gut pleaded for me to turn back around but my feet believed otherwise. It felt impossible to turn away from this moment, besides, it'll be okay. I was approaching the center of town where bright stores lit up the black roads. Beaming street lamps, neon signs bubbling with excitement, people giggling away with one another. I was approaching the store, cheap yellow lights passed through windows that striped the outside world. My green eyes shifted around me to see the area to be barren of anyone. With a sudden jolt, I was tossed into a black alley. Lips plastered onto mine, fastening me in the sweet embrace. I shuffled away from them once their hands loosened, a gasp fell out of my damp lips. White icy locks and red fired strands stood out as they scattered across his forehead. I couldn't believe the beauty of the top 2nd hero's son, or that he's actually standing in front of me.

"I've been looking for you!" Shoto's voice rasped out. I stared at him while cocking my head to the side in questions.

"Y-ou-U cOulD'-v-Ve tUh-uhAlkEd tO m-ma-e aT sChoh-ool," I painfully echoed out. He's way too pretty for me to be able to talk to him properly. His facial expression narrowed at me. Then shifting to a understanding one as he realized what I actually said.

"I couldn't be seen around my bastard of a father, not even at school or practically anywhere. Especially not with a guy..." his words trailed off into sorrow, "I can barley do anything I want to. I really wish I could've saw you sooner," I could see him struggling to stop the tears in his eyes.

"O-hh...it's okay!" Finally I was able to speak without stuttering. His hair bounced up as he glanced back at me with a scralet nose. "Your dad shouldn't be doing that to you, that's really mean. If he's ever being REalLy mean, tell me and I'll...I'll...uh," I didn't really know what I was saying but my mate seemed to enjoy it. He let out one of the most prettiest laughs and smiled back at me sweetly.

"Ya, that sounds good my little Deku," Todo patted my mop of green curls then kissed the crevas of my dimples. My cheeks glowed a deep cherry red along with my ears ringing of the pounding heart in my chest. "Hey um, can I stay at your place tonight?" his voice was so smooth like newly paved highways. I blinked at him, then bursted into a rambling of yes. We quietly walked back, his hands interlocked between my raggedy palms. There was no words we had to exchange to make this moment any better. Being the strong asserting alpha he is, he always kept close guard of his omega. It was cute. Todoroki Shoto actually looking out for me. Once we arrived I could tell he felt bad by that pity expression spread across his face. My apartment was covered in mold but I tried to keep the insides as tidy as I could. I turned on the yellow lamp, it dimly lit my room with scattered clothes across the floors. Cream colored carpets, empty cups of ramen, a half broken dresser, and a neat stack of my hero journals. I sat down on my bed sheets. Dark circles patching under my bright eyes. Shoto sat next to me, he faced me as I could see all his features enlightened. The small freckles under his bi-colored orbs and his pink strawberry lips. His scathed arms locked around my scrawny body. My head rested in the warmth of his chest as I smelled every scent of his baggy white t-shirt. Resting my eyes, he stroked my knotted hair. He was giving off a cozy Aurora of calming pheromones, and I loved every inch of it. I've longed for every fiber of his being and now that constant need of him is being tended to. I ruffled my body up, planting a passionate kiss on his blemished cheeks. In return, with his soft lips he pecked me back on my cheek as we fell over onto the covers. I slowly drifted asleep next to my lovely Alpha.


End file.
